In the field of electronic products, in order to provide an accurate voltage and an accurate current required by the operation of an electronic product, electronic components such as inductance, capacitor, resistor and integrated circuit chip, are generally integrated into one power supply module, for example, Power Supply in Package, to perform voltage or current conversion. In a traditional manufacturing method for integrated power supply module, the independent electronic components (such as capacitor, resistor and integrated circuit) and coils are respectively assembled on a PCB or other substrates to form desired connections, and are encapsulated by a plastic encapsulating material. Such process is likely to generate cracks and has poor heat transfer characteristics and high cost. To overcome the above problems, a technique is presented, in which a magnetic body with a pre-processed mounting space is covered on the PCB, and the mounting space reserved in the magnetic body is used for holding components such as electronic components and coil, but this process is complex and the power supply module processed has large volume and poor heat transfer. Another technique with magnetic material mixture encapsulating is generally used for manufacturing inductors, in which the cold-pressing process used when encapsulating requires great pressure, which causes high cost and is likely to damage the internal components, such as integrated circuits, resistors and capacitor, etc.